Come With me
by Miroku and Sango
Summary: (AU)In a world Full of Youkai .The sacred jewel is stolen, Kikyou is a Miko that is sent to destroy the sacred jewel but her road is to dangerous so she is sent with a certain companion…Naraku. Will love bloom between them? (Complete summary inside)
1. Where The Path Lead Us

**_Disclaimer:_** We do not own the Inuyasha characters we just own the plot and the places  
  
Ok this is our first Naraku/Kikyou fic and we hope to have at least two reviews for each chapter cause we know that there aren't much Naraku/Kikyou fans. Well enjoy and keep reading  
  
**_Summary:_** (**AU**) In a world where the Youkai rules and full of danger for humans .The sacred jewel is stolen, Kikyou is a Miko that is sent to destroy the Shikon no Tama but her road is to dangerous so she is sent with a certain companion...Naraku. Will they get to work together? Will they get the jewel when their objectives are different? Will Love bloom between them?  
  
**_Rating:_** R (For Language and maybe some situations)  
  
**_Genre:_** Romance/Action/Adventure  
  
**_Pairings:_** Naraku/Kikyou, Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin, Oc/Oc, Oc/Oc

* * *

** _Come with me_**  
  
_**Chapter 1  
**_  
_** Where the path lead us  
**_

Kikyou woke early in the morning like always, she had to go to the shrine to meet the high priest so he could assign her duties for the day. She took a warm bath cause it was the weather was to cold. She went to her room and put on her white Haori and her red Hakama and of course she wouldn't be a priest if she forgot her bow and arrows, she had to be serious all the time but sometimes she couldn't, she couldn't be serious when she was around her best friend Rin and Yue, after all the three of them were fifteen years old even thought Rin was three months older than Kikyou.  
  
She got out of her room and when she was going to exit her house she was called by her mother "Kikyou" her mother Izumi said, so Kikyou went straight to the kitchen, well it was quite a big house, it had three bedrooms, the kitchen, the dinning room and the hall, Kikyou arrived to the kitchen where her mother was.  
  
Izumi was a woman with long black silky hair, she had a pair of wise and gentle chocolate orbs and her skin was as white as a cloud "Kikyou aren't you going to take breakfast with me and Kaede?" Izumi said looking at her daughter  
  
"I'm afraid not mother" Kikyou stopped and took a deep breath "I have to go early to the shrine or Ryu-Sama will be upset.... Plus Kaede gets up late, I will take breakfast in a restaurant while I'm on my duties"  
  
"Then you'll take lunch with us?" her mother asked as gentle as ever  
  
"Nope I'm going to take lunch with Rin, she says she needs to talk to me" Kikyou said, her mother felt like Kikyou was denying every offer that she made  
  
"Then what about dinner?" her mother made the last try to spend more time with her daughter  
  
"It sounds good to me... see you till dinner mom" Kikyou said and she turned to the door  
  
"Oh and Kikyou don't work to hard cause you are going to get sick, so take small breaks when you need them" her mother said and Kikyou began to head to the shrine or High Priest Ryu would be upset  
  
Kikyou walked her way to the shrine, in the road she saw some people that woke up early to clean the harvest, she wasn't amassed cause they were always like that and like she was a miko they gave their greetings to her and she did as well, at least she got to the shrine she entered at the end of the hall she saw a door opened, she went to it and entered, it was the main room of the shrine, the only thing that illuminated it was candle light.  
  
"Ryu-Sama" she called  
  
"Kikyou" the high priest said, he was sit in a corner  
  
Kikyou walked to him "Ryu-Sama why did you wanted me too come this early?"  
  
"I asked for your assistance so you can fulfill your duties as a miko" he stopped for a while and then resumed his talk "There are rumors of a youkai wandering all over the village..... He has murdered three villagers in a matter of one week, seems like he has been cautious on his murders, especially since there are some monks wandering around.... It seems like it's your duty to take down that youkai.... And it looks like he eats the villagers.... And remember that he can reduce the amount of youki that he has, so even if you feel a small amount of youki you may take care of it" with those last words Kikyou retreated herself from the main room of the shrine  
  
When she came out of the shrine she saw the sunrise, she saw that the villagers were getting out of their houses so they could go buy their groceries 'Maybe mom will do that with Kaede' she thought and the began to walk to the center of the village 'Murderer youkai hide in crowded places... plus I will get hungry so it's better to be there'  
  
She took out of her Haori a pocket clock and she saw that it was 9:59 so she went to Akameru, Akameru was a restaurant with good food and she was starving so she decided to go there, she sat in a table and a woman came  
  
"What would you like Priestess?" the woman asked  
  
"Yue don't act like if you don't know me" Kikyou said looking at the woman  
  
Yue was a tall and slender Ente with long past waist star painted tresses, with creamy white skin, deep and gentle golden orbs, the midnight blue kimono with white cherry blossom stamped enhanced her hair, eyes and well formed and petite body. An Ente is a very special and weird breed is the child between a youkai and angel and currently they are only two in the world. She was holding a tray against her chest and looking at Kikyou with a smile.  
  
"Sorry" Yue said the smile still in her face "But you're so funny to annoy Kik"  
  
"Whatever just bring me something that you recommend" Kikyou said  
  
"Ok" Yue said as she turned around  
  
"Oh I almost forgot Rin wants to talk with us" Kikyou said while looking at Yue's back  
  
"Ok I will go with you after you eat your breakfast" Yue went to the Kitchen and after a while she came "Here you got your tea and your rice balls... I made them"  
  
"Are you sure that they are eatable?" Kikyou asked  
  
"Of course they are Kikyou!!!" Yue said loudly, and some clients stared at her and she blushed  
  
"Now tell me Yue... who is annoyed?" Kikyou said with a smile  
  
"That was unfair Kik" the silver haired girl said  
  
"Who said that life is fair" Kikyou said without retrieving her smile, after while Kikyou finished her breakfast and began to set of when Yue reached her and tagged along. They walked for a while until it was time to meet Rin 'How am I supposed to finish my duties if I have other things to do' Kikyou thought  
  
"Look Kik Rin's over there" Yue said as she pointed to the girl standing in front of the river  
  
Rin was a girl with dark brown hair, she had brown eyes, she was kinda tall (like Yue and Kikyou) her hair was a little bit up of her waist, Rin was wearing a green Kimono with yellow flowers on it "Kikyou, Yue I thought that you'll never come.... But as almost all the time I was mistaken" Rin said with a smile on her face  
  
"We are glad to see you but what did you wanted to talk with us?" Yue asked with a grin  
  
"Well its about someone that I like and..." the conversation kept on going for a long time it began past noon until sunset, Kikyou and Yue heard all that Rin had said.... Well what Rin was still saying, Rin told them about the person that she liked and that she wanted to confess her feelings but he had gone to Sumade village, Sumade village was far from their current village so Rin's intensions where to go to Sumade but it was to far and too dangerous  
  
'Rin is my friend but she is taking to much time and I have to kill that youkai or it will keep on killing people and it is almost night.... I have to search for the youkai but it will probably take all night and I promised to my mom that I will take dinner with her and Kaede so I can't turn down my mom, but she will understand that it is my duty as a priestess and that...' Kikyou stopped on thinking when she saw a man in a black cape passing by 'That one looks suspicious so I must follow him' Kikyou walked after him  
  
"KIKYOU wait Where are you going? I haven't finished?" Rin yelled at Kikyou  
  
"It's no use she wont hear us.... Let's follow her" Yue said and Rin nodded, as they ran after Kikyou  
  
Kikyou didn't lose track of the man in the black cape, she was silent so she could corner him, she saw him entering in hallway 'Perfect just where I want him to be' she entered in the hallway... and what she saw was nothing "I walked all that just for nothing?" she let out a sigh "what a waste of time and energy...Where the heck did he go anyway!?" she let out another sigh when she felt that someone took her by her back and putted a knife on her throat  
  
"Your bright raven hair... your moon kissed skin so smooth and tender...your deep and serene mahogany orbs... your beautiful and young face... your slender and petite body... are you the so called tennyo miko?" Kikyou blushed by all the man's comments  
  
'This isn't the time to blushed' she returned to normal "Tennyo?" she asked  
  
"Yeah... you must be the priestess Kikyou, your description is just as people tell...." The man said  
  
"An you must be the murderer youkai" Kikyou said, she took the mans wrist and began to purify it, it began to burn his wrist "as I thought you are the youkai"  
  
The man dropped the knife and released himself from Kikyou's grip he took of the black cape. He was a real handsome man with long waist midnight black hair, with mysterious and cold crimson orbs, he also had a well toned body, his skin was pale white, he was wearing dark blue baggy pants and a dark purple Haori "I'm afraid that I'm no the youkai that you are searching"  
  
"Uh?" Kikyou said with a really surprised tone of voice  
  
"I'm searching for that thing" the man said  
  
"Why are you searching for it?" Kikyou asked to the taller man  
  
"It took something that belongs to me" the man said looking at the smaller form  
  
"Ok but..... who are you?" the miko asked  
  
"Why should I tell my name to a human?" the man said  
  
"Cause we have the same objective and maybe we should know at least our names... and like you know my name it would be polite for me to know yours" the said looking at the youkai  
  
"Well then.... My name is Naraku"  
  
"Oh so you are the terribly strong youkai Naraku" she stopped for a while "I have never heard of you"  
  
"Hmm sweat drop I'll go hunt that worm" Naraku said as he turned  
  
"Wait ... where's the worm?" Kikyou asked  
  
"You will find it sooner or later" Naraku ran off  
  
"Oh god he's so shy I think.." she began to walk again 'But even so he is so' her thought were interrupted by the shaking ground. The ground was shaking hard, she saw up to the sky and it was already dark, then she turned her head to the middle of the village and saw that a gigantic worm came out of there and began to destroy the place "Oh my god I wont get there in time" she began to run to the middle of the village  
  
Meanwhile Yue and Rin saw the gigantic worm "Rin you stay here" Yue ordered  
  
"Wait Yue what are you going to do?" Rin asked worried  
  
"Well I'm going to stop that thing... plus we are near to that thing than Kikyou" Yue said  
  
"I'm going with you there must be something that I can do to help" Rin said and then both of then began to ran to the middle of the village. They got there within a few minutes "Kikyou hasn't gotten her yet... we must do something or it will destroy the village' Rin said while looking to all the mess that the worm had made  
  
Yue approached to the worm and like any reaction that a worm could take it attacked her with it's tail but she avoided it "You are not going to destroy this village.... Cause I will protect it" Yue lifted her hand up to the worm and a white bright light came from her hand, it was damaging the worm, it was like purifying it, but the light couldn't reach all the worm it just surrounded it's head, so it attacked Yue with it's tail  
  
"YUE" Rin said loud, Rin pointed her hand to Yue's direction and a barrier surrounded Yue and protected her from the worm's attack. Kikyou came in town to see Rin making that barrier and to see Yue making her attack  
  
"Guys are you all right?" Kikyou asked  
  
"We are fine Kikyou" Yue replied  
  
Kikyou let out a smile of relief when she saw that her friends where all right, then she realized that the worm wasn't dead and that it was going to hit her with it's head and then eat her. It was to late for Kikyou to shot an arrow, to late for Rin to make a barrier and to late for you to use the purifying light 'Could this be my end?' Kikyou asked to herself 'Not when I have finally met someone' the worm was to meters away from her when she saw that a knife was thrown to the beasts head, the worm was struggling  
  
"Kikyou move" a manly voice said  
  
"Naraku" Kikyou said in a surprised voice  
  
Naraku placed himself in front of Kikyou and took out his sword to face the worm, Kikyou didn't notice his sword when she met him "Give back what it's mine" Naraku said as he slashed the worm, the worm felled 'Kikyou shot a purifying arrow" he said as he got off Kikyou's way  
  
Kikyou aimed the worm and shot one of her purifying arrows and the worm was destroyed. Yue ran to Kikyou and Naraku "Wow guy how did that knife had that effect on the worm?" Yue asked and Rin arrived  
  
"It was a poisoned knife" Naraku answered  
  
"Thanks for saving Kikyou and.... What's your name?" Rin asked  
  
"Naraku" he said as was starting to retrieve  
  
"Wait" a voice said  
  
"Ryu-sama" the three girls said and turned to see the high priest, Ryu arrived to where they were  
  
"I.. I'm sorry I couldn't get here in time" Kikyou said  
  
"Don't worry Kikyou... at least you four are all right and you saved the village and I have some important thing to tell to you" Ryu stopped to take a breath "They sent a letter from Shinobu shrine they say that the shikon no tama was stolen.. and they want us to lend someone to get it back... and Kikyou I'm afraid that... that person is you.... It's a dangerous road so you will need some aid, you cant go to the demons core alone.. so Yue and Rin will assist you... a miko, an Ente and a witch"  
  
"So Rin is the witch" Yue said  
  
"Yep" Rin replied  
  
"May I go?' Naraku asked  
  
"Of course you will be of much help with all your skills.. so it is a miko, a skilled man, an Ente and a witch... that's fine with me" Ryu said as he turned "Tomorrow you shall start your journey" he went off  
  
They went to Kikyou's house and ate dinner, Kikyou slept in Kaede's room along with Kaede so Naraku could have her room. They woke up early took breakfast and walked to the exit of the village along with Izumi and Kaede  
  
"By mom" Kikyou said as she hugged her mother  
  
"Bye Kikyou" her mother said sadly "And take care"  
  
"I will mom" Kikyou said and walked to her eleven year old sis and hugged her "Promise me that you will continue with your priestess training, ok?"  
  
"Ok sis" Kaede said happily  
  
Izumi walked to Naraku "Naraku-Kun take car of my daughter"  
  
They were off. They walked for four hours. Until Kikyou approached to Naraku "What did my mom told you?"  
  
"Nothing" He said as he continued on walking  
  
"Hey Naraku... about what you said that the description of the villagers was true.... Did you really meant it?" Kikyou said and blushed a little  
  
"I don't remember on saying those words" Naraku replied  
  
"What I heard you say it? Don't tell me that it was a lie?" Kikyou asked madly  
  
"It's not my fault that you hear things" Naraku said  
  
"I don't hear things you said it and admit it" Kikyou said with more anger  
  
"I didn't said anything" Naraku said  
  
Rin and Yue sighed "We have just started and they are fighting" Yue said

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Ok this was first chapter we hope you enjoyed it and that you keep reading later chapters.. and please review we just want two reviews so we can write the next chapter. It tittle was where the path lead us cause it's the begining of their journey

**Miroku: **Naraku's description was made by Sango

**Sango: **Yeah Cause I think he is sexy

**Miroku: **Hey Sango aren't you suposed to see me sexy not Naraku?

**Sango: **Well yeah but you made Kikyou's description so its a fair play

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**Next chapter  
**_  
**Chapter 2  
**  
_**The Fire Youkai and the Kitsune**_


	2. The Fire Youkai and The Kitsune

Hi again it has been really long since we don't update. This will be a long fic and please don't compare Naraku and Kikyou to the powerless Inuyasha and Kagome... ok we kinda hate them so don't flame.... Maybe when Kagome appears we'll kill her.. nah even if we hate her we need her for this fic

**_Disclaimer:_** We hate to do this but we have to Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takashi bla bla bla that's all

* * *

_**Come with Me**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Fire Youkai and the Kitsune**_

It was their normal routine to be fighting Youkai all the day. It had passed two weeks since they started this journey. They didn't knew if one of them would die in this fight or in the fight's that awaited them tomorrow or if they would be able to find the demons core. They didn't knew a single thing about that they just knew that they had to fight for their lives right now

"RIN-CHAN make me a barrier please" Yue said as she dodged the gigantic worm attack

"Since you asked for it nicely I'll do it" Rin said and threw her staff to the ground "Wind Spirit Protect This Angel's Soul And Body" Rin spoke those words, when she finished wind engulfed Yue into it's protection, it moved where she moved it followed Yue never leaving her unprotected "It was successful"

"Thanks" Yue slashed the worm with her water claws "Why do we just kill this things we never get to kill other things" she kept on doing her water claws on the giant worm "It has been like this since we arrive to this area" she finally killed it

Kikyou aimed at the worm she shot like three purifying arrows but the worm easily dodged them "I hate fast things.... It's hard to hit them with a bow and arrows"

"Don't you think that it is fun to fight them.... Cause they hide on earth and then come out of nowhere and attack you to probably eat you" Naraku said as he saw Kikyou trying to hit the worm

"Oh my God I'm laughing so hard that I think I'm gonna die... can you just be silent while I'm fighting you distract me" she said looking at him

"Well if you put more attention to the worm than to me you'll see that he is going to attack you"

Kikyou turned to see the worm to close to her she took out an arrow and placed it on the bow but it was to late, a dagger hit the worm on it's head a very familiar scene to Kikyou "Como on this is the second time.... just shot at it ok?" he said

Kikyou angrily shot her arrow at the worm "Better like that Mr perfect?" she said as she saw the worm turning to dust "Well at least I killed it" she turned to face him

"Like the other thirty of last week" he said as he started to walk away she walked after him, but she glared "look sunset we must return to our campsite"

"Like I don't know that" she reached him "You know sometimes you are a pain in the ass"

"Well tell me who haven't learned to kill giant worms?" he asked but she kept silent "You see..... sooner or later you'll learn" she stopped glaring at him. They reached their campsite where they saw Yue and Rin Near the fire

"Just in time.... dinner is ready" Yue yelled at them

They ate dinner. Naraku went away he rested his back on a tree an crossed his arms he sat. He always slept that way never changing always finding a tree to rest on "So what happened?" Yue asked in a low voice to Kikyou so Naraku couldn't hear her

"What do you mean?" Kikyou asked back

"Well both of you were alone right?" Rin asked

"Well yeah" Kikyou said

"So what happened?" Yue asked again

"Nothing we just killed a worm" Kikyou said

Yue let out a sigh as she took one blanket and place it over her then she rested her whole body in the ground, she was just covered with the blanket and her clothes

"Well Good night Kik" Rin said as she did what Yue did

It was a cold night, so cold that Kikyou sat near the bomb fire so she could warm up but it wasn't enough she even put her blanket around to get an extra warmness. She was thinking about her hard road she had to get to the shrine that was like three months from her current location, she let out a sigh Well a long way we don't even know if we'll get there, Ryu-Sama said we should take care..... my mom told something to Naraku before we left I wonder what she said.... Never mind I should keep on thinking on the main shrine my cousin will be waiting so there will be no problem

"Hey Naraku" Naraku turned to look at the shrine maiden "What did my mom tell you?"

"Nothing of your concern" he said coldly

"Why are you acting more cold than the usual?" she asked

"Told you nothing of your concern"

She started to glare at him "Hey were are going to travel a long way so let's just get along, ok?"

"Why should I"

"Uh?" was all she could say at his weird comment

"I just came along cause I have some business in a place that is on the way to the demon's core.. and since youkai will keep on getting strong on the way I need some help"

"In other words you are just using us"

"You are smart as people tell"

Kikyou stood up and walked to him "Stop with that people tell this people tells that.... You just know about what people tell not what I tell.. don't talk as if you know me"

"Seems like you have lost your temper"

"I have cause of a Youkai, how could Ryu-Sama accept you in our quest" she walked more closely to him she was going to slap him but he stopped her hand, her eyes got wide open in shock

"Humans are such weak things" he pulled her down to face him, he was holding her wrist strongly, it was beginning to hurt her

"Can you let off me"

"No, I'm afraid I can't" he pulled her closer

"Please"

He remained in silent until their faces were inches apart, it seemed like he was going to kiss her she blushed at the idea of a Youkai kissing her, but all of a sudden he let go off her, now she could go if she wanted to, but for a strange reason she didn't wanted to go she rested her head on his chest, then she felt strong arms around her that pulled her closer until she was in a comfortable position and then she was sleep

When she woke up she felt warm when she opened her eyes she found the reason why she was warm, she was covered with her blanket Was it a dream? No it couldn't, it felt so real she was taken off her mind when she heard Rin calling her

"Kikyou breakfast is ready" she was showing Kikyou her fish made in the bomb fire the only thing that was at their hands for now Yue let out a sigh all of a sudden

"I'm tired of just eating fish in this way, it would be better if at was made at a restaurant but no it is made in a stupid bomb fire" she let out other sigh "But this will last until we get to the village"

"Naraku says that we will be there by today" Kikyou blushed when Rin mentioned that name "What's wrong Kikyou?"

"Nothing... I'm just to warm" she threw her blanket to her side and ran to the bomb fire and began to eat her fish

"I sense that something's wrong" Yue whispered in Rin's ear

"Do you think so?" she whispered back

"Definitely" Yue replied

"Hey what are you two whispering about?" Kikyou said kinda mad

"Nothing" Yue and Rin denied

Kikyou glared at them "I finished let's go" she stood up and began to walk away

"Kikyou we have to pack everything.... I mean all of our blankets just three of them and my kimono and Yue's kimono too" Rin stopped then an idea came to her mind "Why don't we make you a make over... I mean maybe if we do you can get a boyfriend....."

"And we can make a double make over Naraku needs one too his clothes are a little odd" Yue said and Naraku came in sight, Kikyou went quickly to take her blanket and put it in Rin's knapsack, she put Rin's and Yue's blanket on it too

"Kikyou why are you so hasty today?" Yue asked while looking at the miko

"Well we must make haste if we want to rest in a comfortable bed, eat good food and take a warm bath" she walked fast out clear into the road

They followed her into the road, a cold killing silence fell upon them it was like a group of ghosts were walking in a road, they were walking for two hours until they saw some smoke coming from the woods that were by the road's side "There's something burning" Yue said

"Maybe there is people in there... we should go and check" Rin said when she noticed Kikyou was gone into the woods "Why does she do that when she hear 'there may be people in danger'?"

"That she is a priestess gives you and idea?" Naraku said coldly as she went after her

"Hey I noticed something they haven't said a word to each other since morning" Rin said

"You are such a bad viewer.... I notice it since morning... anyway let's go" both of them ran into the woods

Kikyou keep on running till she saw some light of fire it was coming from there, she made haste, when she reached the fire she saw a small kitsune fighting against a fire worm "Guess that it is bad luck that we just fight worms "Kitsune-Bi" the little kitsune said throwing his blue fire to the youkai, but it didn't worked

The fire youkai threw a ball of fire to the small kitsune, it was about to hit the little kitsune but a purifying arrow went thought the ball and purify it. Just Naraku came out woods "Don't you need help?"

"Why should I need help from someone that sees me like a tool he can use when he wants to" she said "so please do not interfere in this" she shot another arrow but this one hit the fire worm, Yue and Rin came out of the woods

Yue took out her water sword Nenya and slashed the flames that were burning the forest and they disappeared, then Yue slashed the fire worm "Does that hurt?" she asked "I hope not" she said sarcastically

The worm made another fireball but this one was bigger than the other one "Kikyou" Rin said, it was going towards Kikyou this caught Naraku's attention, but a barrier appeared around Kikyou, Rin had made another of her miraculous barriers in time, then Yue slashed the worm again this time it was struggling, it had received a lot of pain it was ten meters away from Kikyou

"Why do I always have to end it?" Kikyou said then she shot an arrow engulfed with pink spiritual energy, it hit the youkai and destroyed it "It seems like I always kill these things at the end you do all the work and I end it" she let out a sigh

"Hey Naraku why did you stayed there like nothing was happening and Kikyou could have get killed...." Yue said angrily

"Ask her if you want the answer...... and look at the small kitsune before we go to the village" Naraku said then he went his way out of the woods

"Are all of you going to that village?" the kitsune asked

"Yeah" Rin said then she kneeled before the kitsune "Hey what's your name?" she asked gently

"I'm the great youkai Shippo, the most powerful kitsune in this world" Shippo said smiling at them

The three girl had a sweat drop "Well are you going to the village?" Yue asked

"They were the mean people that sent me to exterminate the youkai cause I'm the only one in that village and they think they can use me" Shippo said as he got on Yue's shoulder

"Don't you think we should catch up with Naraku?" Rin asked when they started to walk their way out

I think I was to rude to him.... He's a man he will understand Kikyou was kicked of her thoughts when Rin began to call her

"Kikyou are you listening?" Kikyou nodded "Well he told me to ask you so what happened?"

"I told him to don't help me cause I didn't needed the help from someone that thinks...." Kikyou didn't finished cause she felt like it was wrong to tell them the things that Naraku told her the previous night

"That thinks what?" Yue asked as she played with Shippo

"Nothing I add things sometimes" she said as they reached the town

They heard people telling about a man in weird clothes that have just come to the village "He was scary I cant believe it I was frightened" a woman said

"I think Naraku made a good impression" Yue said then she began to laugh

"You mean that guy in weird clothes?" Shippo asked

"Yeah" Yue replied

They kept on walking until they saw a crow of ten children boys and girls "Who do you think you are? You think you can touch our things if you want to?" a boy said

"I'm sorry it was just that you dropped it and I thought it would be nice to give back to you" a girl in the middle of the circle said

"And the we could be friends right?" a girl said, the girl in the middle kept silent

"We will never be friends with a bad luck girl" another boy said, it pissed Rin off

"Hey You kids stop bothering her" Rin walked to them

"And all you have to defend you is that fat woman" a girl said

"Fat" Rin said, she was now really pissed

"You don't want to make a witch angry?" Yue said

"A fat witch" All the kids screamed and ran away

"Are you alright?" Rin asked

"Are you really a witch?" The girl asked

"Well Yeah... Why were those kids bothering you?" Rin said

"They always do that so I'm just accustomed to it" she said

A man in weird clothes came from behind "You"? Kikyou said

"Azmaria let's go to your home" the man said

"Yes Naraku-Sama" Azmaria began to follow him

"Do you know her?" Yue asked

"I just met her but she is nice" Naraku said

Azmaria was a girl with long purple hair and brown eyes she was like 11 years old. She was cute looking "Did he said nice?" Kikyou said "He had never told us something like that"

"Jealous?" Rin asked just to tease Kikyou

"Why should I?" Kikyou said

They walked their way to Azmaria's house they ate good, took a bath now it was time to sleep, Azmaria didn't had a home her parents were killed by Youkai and she was living with a man that owned an hotel, she was treated bad for all the children for some unknown reason, she was nice Kikyou couldn't understand why she didn't had friends if she was really nice, Kikyou walked to the small library that the house had "What are you doing here Azmaria?" Kikyou asked

"I wanted to talk with miko-sama" Azmaria said gently

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kikyou said

"I want to travel with you" What Azmaria told shocked Kikyou

"But it is too dangerous... the demons core they have the shikon no tama Kikyou tried to convince Azmaria but it seemed like she couldn't

"Please I don't want to live a nightmare everyday" Azmaria asked trying to suppress the tears

"I will take you tomorrow we will go of but please don't cry..... a lady must not show her tears" Kikyou said as she hugged Azmaria

Azmaria went happily to her room, Kikyou walked trough the hall when she heard someone calling her "Kikyou" a man said. It was Naraku she tried to ignore him like hr did in the afternoon when they have just arrived at the village, but he took a strong grip on her wrist "Kikyou I need to ask you something" he said calmly

"What?" she replied coldly

"Why didn't you left last night?" he asked, she turned to face him and saw that he had a makeover now he had a black Hakama and a dark blue Haori

"I don't remember of being with you last night" she said

Moonlight covered the hall "You look beautiful when you deny things.... And the moonlight makes you look like a real tennyo.... Your beauty is attractive to the males eye" Naraku said she blushed at his comment

At the next day Kikyou woke up she had a dream of the talk that she had with Naraku his words had gotten deep into her mind, she walked to the common room she saw the old man that owned the house talking with Yue, Rin and Naraku, when she saw Naraku she blushed

"Miko-Sama Azmaria run into the woods cause the kids told her a lot of horrible things they were the worse things that they have ever told her, can you please go search for her?" the man asked

"You bet we will" Kikyou said they had gone already into the woods to begin their search for Azmaria

The old man found a note in the entrance of his house

_I left this note cause I needed to tell you that we will rescue Azmaria indeed, but that she will never return to that village again once we find her she will join us. It was a request of herself she doesn't want to live that nightmare any longer I wish that you understand_

_**Kikyou**_

The man smiled "So these people will be her new home"

Deep in the woods Kikyou, Naraku, Yue, Rin and Shippo began their search for their new friend

_**TBC**_

* * *

**_A/N:_** We hope you liked the second chapter and that it wasn't too short or fluffy. And we are really sorry cause it took us a lot of time to update. We promise that the other chapter will be on the next week

**_Miroku:_** Before you go we need to ask what do you think about Azmaria?

**_Sango:_** And that if you want lemons in this fic

**_Miroku: _**We are really sorry cause it took us a long time to update

**_Sango_**: Thanks to all our reviewers we got three more reviews than we suspected to have

**_Miroku and Sango:_** Hope you really liked it. An please review. Like you are good people we will give you a little advance of next chapter

_**Next Chapter in**_

_**Come With Me**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A Woman's Spirit Saled In The Forest**_

**_Miroku and Sango: _**Seeya in next chapter


	3. The Woman’s Spirit Sealed In The Forest

We will try to follow the suggestion of some lemons thinks evilly we will do something good ties all readers you wont go till you finish on reading this chap

**_Disclaimer: _**We don't own Inuyasha characters nor Azmaria we borrowed her from an Anime called Chrno Crusade her abilities will be different from her original anime now on with the show

_**

* * *

**_

_**Come With Me**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Woman's Spirit Sealed In The Forest**_

They kept on searching through the forest, the forest was immense they have just been in the part that was next to the exit they didn't thought that Azmaria could go any further cause she was a girl, and girls became scared of dark places, well some girls the ones in their party were the exception to that thought, Kikyou had to be brave, Rin had to be brave if she wanted to learn powerful magic that could damage her along with the enemy, and Yue she is an Ente the mixture of Youkai and Angel a terrible sin, Youkais are brave along with Angels so as far as we know Yue is brave too

An exception of brave youkais was Shippo, he got scare with every little thing in this forest, they saw moving thing in the darkness and Shippo began to scream Rin got near the thing to see what it was, and it was a bunch of flowers moving, being stroked by the wind it was like the flowers were dancing, "They are just flowers Shippo-Chan" Rin said but Shippo had already ran away

Moments later Yue came with Shippo in her arms "He ran away so I went after him" Yue said with a smile "Now we need to find Azmaria" they continued their searching, for something like two hours, it was getting darker with each step they gave but they wouldn't surrender on a girl who haven't lived her eleven years of life, she had just suffered for some unknown reason for them, they didn't know why cause Azmaria was a really nice girl she was polite and cute and understanding, and cooked really good her food was delicious

Well now wasn't the time to think about food cause they were lost in the forest even thought they didn't wanted to admit it, they were lost like hell lost in the woods cause they were searching for their new friend. Kikyou was searching but her thoughts were also deep 'Why does he flirt with me and then when I ask him he denies it all' Kikyou thought

They kept on walking for three more ours, Yue took out her pocket watch "It's 9:49 almost ten" she said as she put Shippo on Rins arms "Well now you can have him"

"Ok" Rin said as she began to play with Shippo

"Kikyou what's on your mind?" Naraku asked gently

"Nothing really" Kikyou said not meeting his gaze

"Come on mom we know that something is bothering you" Shippo said looking at Kikyou

"Well if we keep this up we will get till midnight and were just like two hours before midnight" Kikyou stopped to take a quick breath "Well at least there's a village after this forest"

"Rin you know what village is after this forest?" Yue asked

"Yeah..... Sumade" Rin said softly

"The only village that accepts anyone that appears at his door... not matter if it is youkai, human or hanyou they always take them in" Naraku said

"And he is there" Rin said with a smile

"Are you sure he doesn't like crowded places?" Yue said

"Youki" Kikyou said seriously

"It's coming from the center of this forest" Naraku said as they walked deep into the woods "But we must find Azmaria first, don't you think?" he asked

"Is he sick or something?" Rin said looking at him

"Maybe he has a fever" Yue said

"Or maybe he is just worried about Azmaria" Kikyou said "so how do you know that much about that village?"

"I have heard things" He said

"I never heard that much" Shippo said

"Don't you hear something?" Naraku asked, he stopped

"Nothing" Rin said breaking the silence

"I feel like we are being watched" Kikyou said looking around

"The wind is shattered" Yue said

"Why do you say that?" Shippo asked

"It feels broken..... it was divided.... It's energy held positive and negative and it now it just has negative" Yue said

"Is that bad?" Shippo asked again

"Of course it is Shippo-chan.... It means that dark magic has broken it.... So Yue can't use it against evil things... well until we destroy the one that shattered the wind..... we must find it... I bet that that is the strong youki that Kikyou feels" Rin said "I'm getting smarter"

"Or your magic training helped you in something more that witchcraft" Yue said to tease Rin

"It is near" Naraku said, a black feather fell from the sky he turned and saw something like an angel with dark wings "So you are"

"It took you sometime to figure it out... I could have killed you with one hit" the thing said

"What's your name?" Yue asked

"Meneldur" the thing said

"How can you have that name if you have succumbed into darkness" Yue said angrily

"What?.... do you know what it means?" Shippo asked

"Heavens servant" Yue said

"I bet that you are searching for this" Meneldur said, they saw that he held Azmaria by her throat "If you do something wrong I will kill her... and I know that you were searching for her... poor girl it would be better if she dies" he held Azmaria with more strength

"Azmaria will never give up on living.... She will come with us.... In our path she will find a place that she can call home" Kikyou said

"You wench how dare you to talk like that to a superior being like me" Meneldur said looking at Kikyou

"Superior being don't make me laugh" Naraku said

"Look who is talking a half breed" Meneldur said while glaring at Naraku

"Half breed?" Rin said

"Yeah a half breed or hanyou if you like.... Oh I see he never told you" Meneldur said then he laughed

Kikyou aimed at Meneldur. Not at him at his right arm the one that was holding Azmaria, she shoot her arrow, the arrow was engulfed in miko power (**_A/N:_** _You know the pink light that is around the arrow_) it hit Meneldur's arm, at that moment his youki began to purify and he threw Azmaria, it hurted him like hell, Yue ran to catch Azmaria before she hit the ground "Bitch how dare you to touch me..... now for your stupidity all of you will pay..... let's see maybe my beloved soul seekers can take care of all of you"

"Do you think that we will be defeated that easily?" Yue said

"Maybe.... But we don't know until we try" he said, a lot of things a black capes appeared they were human size, they didn't showed their faces, just their bodies covered in that black cape "If they reach you they'll take your soul so take care.... I'll give you a hint the only place were they can't enter is the center of the forest" Meneldur said, he began to fly to the center of the forest

"Well should we go to the center?" Yue said as she took her sword out (Nenya) "Then we should fight our way out of the forest?"

"We should do as he says cause we are too far from the exit... we aren't even at the center.... So the most logical option is to go to the center" Rin said as she hit one of the soul seekers with her staff

"But we are too much people here we would be a easy target for those things" Naraku said

"You are right... we will split up" Kikyou said with determination

"Ok... I'll go with Naraku" Yue said mischievously

"But...." Kikyou said

"But what? It's not like I'm interfering something... or am I?" Yue said innocently and mockingly

"Fine do as you wish.... I'll go with Azmaria" Kikyou took Azmaria's hand and began to ran into the woods

"Ok... I'll go with Shippo" Rin said then took Shippo into her arms and began to ran into the woods in other direction

"Well Kikyou went north, Rin took northwest so we go northeast then in some point we turn northwest to get to the center, and Rin in some point will take northeast but Kikyou wont have problems she will just go right through" Yue said, she and Naraku ran into the woods

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author Notes: **Ok For a while we will write like this well just in this chapter. We will dive like this : Naraku's Side when we are in Naraku's and Yue's progress, Kikyou's side when we are watching how Kikyou and Azmaria Are doing, and Rin's side when we see Rin's and Shippo's progress_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kikyou's Side**_

Kikyou and Azmaria kept running deeper into the woods, each step it was getting darker and scary, but they couldn't stop, if they stopped they would die "Kikyou-Sama why did you came?" Azmaria asked getting breathless

"Well didn't I told you that you will come with us till you find a place in with you feel comfortable... and that count us too" Kikyou laughed a little "Azmaria can you fight?"

"What?" Azmaria said in a worried tone of voice

"Well I'm not gonna be able to handle all the soul seekers.... It seems like I forgot to buy some arrow I just have eleven arrows" Kikyou said and they kept running into the woods "Can you fight?"

"I'll try" Azmaria said

Ten soul seekers appeared in front of them, they were approaching to them slowly, Kikyou gave some steps back, it wasn't like her to do that but she wasn't in range to use her spiritual arrows, she ran to the right, so maybe they could evade some soul seeker when she realized she saw other ten soul seekers in front of her she knew that she couldn't take more than five and while she killed five the other five would attack her and Azmaria, so she ran to the right she kept like that until she was surrounded by forty soul seekers, "Azmaria you take the ones that are behind us... as soon as you take them down take the ones to the left.... I'll take the ones that are in front of us and the ones to the right.... Don't fail if you do it will mean our death" Azmaria slightly nodded

'If I miss we are done for... I can't fail to Azmaria just when she is some steps before she is free from that hell of life she was living... ok here we go' Kikyou aimed at the ones in front of her, she shot her arrow as she predicted she just killed five then she turned right and shot another arrow but some soul seekers had move so she killed three 'Oh my god is this my end..... no it can't be like this... I will never give up' she aimed again but to the ones in front they were nearer than the ones to the right

Azmaria was scared she had never fought, not even trained well maybe she had trained but they were to much enemies and she had no weapon so she was done for that when she remembered something 'maybe if I use them I can win' she raised her right hand and put her left hand in her chest "Fairy" Azmaria said and a small fairy appeared, the fairy was like a small female human she had long black hair, fairy wings and an small bow and arrows she could easily be in one hand she was miniature "Hundred arrows" Azmaria said to the small fairy, the fairy aimed to the ones to the left and shot hundred arrows of light, the arrows destroyed the soul seekers

"Azmaria what was that?" Kikyou asked as she gave some steps back

"It's a summon.... And I'm like a summoner" Azmaria said "Hundred arrows" she said fairy turned to the back and destroyed the other ten soul seekers

Kikyou aimed to the other five ones in the front and shot her spiritual arrow, she killed them, then she turned to the right and shot another arrow it killed five now there were just two soul seekers to go but Kikyou was out of range "Twin arrows" Azmaria said to her fairy, the fairy aimed to the two soul seekers and shot two arrows of light

"Azmaria let's keep running" Kikyou said and they started to run to the center of that cursed forest

_**Rin's Side**_

Rin kept running with Shippo in her arms she was worried about her other friends but she would find out if they were alive, well if she could get to the center she wasn't sure if she would get there cause she had to protect Shippo and herself she let out a sigh and she had Shippo in her arms and she couldn't fight at her 100 with Shippo in her arms and she knew that but she wasn't going to let Shippo there by himself after all he was a child, a Kitsune child that didn't had parents "Shippo do you think that you can help me if we get attacked again?" Rin asked

"I'll try Rin... remember I'm the great youkai Shippo" He said gorgeously

'At least he has the spirit' She thought, she kept on running until she felt some weird presences, she looked around and saw some soul seekers coming from behind she turned around and released Shippo from her arms and took her staff "Well Shippo time to show them what you got just try your best with your Kitsune-bi.... And there's no time to get ready" Rin said an Shippo nodded, Rin could see Shippo shaking 'So it is his first real fight..... Maybe a little bit cheering will give him courage' she thought "Hey Shippo take this like a practice before the real one" she said, they were like twenty soul eaters 'Fifteen for me and five for Shippo I can't make him kill to much or he'll get tired'

She walked forward and she gave several hits to one soul seeker until it vanished "Shippo we got nineteen more to go" she dashed to her right and hit one soul seeker on it's head then she made a fire spell burning the soul seeker, in the other side Shippo was fighting other soul seeker Shippo threw one kitsune-bi after another until the soul seeker vanished

"Look Rin I took one down" Shippo said happily, Rin burned another souls seeker then she turned to see how Shippo was doing, and she saw that his fox magic was working a little bit, well she couldn't blame him he was still a child but for a child he was doing a great job

"Hey Shippo just keep on doing that..... You are doing fine so keep up the good work" she said then turned to face three soul seekers she 'The fire spell won't work on three soul seekers then I must go up to level three of black magic' she thought "Blue Shock" her voice was deep, then a blue light engulfed the three soul seekers, then they turned to ash, she then turned again to see Shippo and saw that he was taking two soul seekers down, she saw them vanish with her own eyes 'so Shippo isn't that weak at all'

They kept at that rhythm until they have vanished all the soul seeker that were attacking them "Well looks like they were all of them.....we are too strong for those things.... Right Rin?"

Rin was in shock she felt holy powers "Yeah...... but Shippo don't you feel something weird in here...... I mean purifying powers... or holy" she said while walking to Shippo, Shippo stayed silent then he nodded "We got to go there I mean to the center.... It can't be Kikyou's powers they are too strong for her..... or maybe it's cause..... no it can't be.... Let's go Shippo" she said and they began to run to the center, then soul seekers surrounded them

"Looks like they don't want us to go further" Shippo said preparing himself to do his kitsune-bi

"Shippo I got an idea..... and I need your powers..... will you help me?" she asked while holding her staff tightly Shippo nodded "I'll make my fire spell and you your kitsune-bi and they will combine" Rin made her fire spell and Shippo his kitsune-bi, Shippo's blue fire and Rin's red fire combined and took a black color.... It was black fire, it burned the soul seekers in less than a minute, Rin took Shippo in her arms then she started to run to the center again

_**Naraku's Side**_

Naraku kept on running fast to the center, Yue was a little bit behind him but still she was following him as best as she could, after all she was a strong creature a combination of Youkai and Angel an Ente, such a powerful being some curses won't affect her and just strong purifying powers will make effect on her, she is almost invincible bun soul taking wasn't a curse or a purification so she was as vulnerable as everyone this time

"Don't you feel tired Yue" He said while running his words were for Yue but his mind was for another 'Could you be all right?...... this place was were you..... betrayed your own blood'

"Hey I'm in your same condition" Yue noticed that Naraku was in deep thoughts cause he didn't replied to her comment "Hmmm" she said while getting closer to him "I see that you are thinking in her...." Yue said mischievously

"Her?" Naraku asked

"You know Kikyou" Yue said with a smile

"Oh Kikyou...... one part of my thoughts are in her while the other part is in another thing" Naraku said while looking down, he felt fifty presences near them "Yue take care seems like they don't want us alive...... they are around fifty so you can take twenty five down and I can take the other twenty five" when he finished they were surrounded by all the soul seekers

"Naraku are you sure we can do this?....... well I mean we can but don't they have more chances to take our souls.... They being fifty and us being two...... come on think about it we can just get through them plus we are near to the center" Yue said taking her sword

"Well yes we are but there's a huge kekai in here..... that would harm us if we enter..... but how can youki be in there.... It should have been purified" Naraku said, he was dashing through the soul seekers, slashing one and one, they were falling slowly "Yue hurry or I'll leave you here" he slashed the last of the soul seekers on his side

"What??? I've killed like six an you have already finished you must be joking....." She said while counter attacking one

"Hurry if you don't want more to come" He felt two presences that got inside the barrier in the center of the forest 'Kikyou' he said while he turned to see the path to the center "Kikyou and Azmaria made it safely"

"Thanks God..... how would Rin be doing.... Maybe Shippo is helping her" she kicked one soul seeker then she slashed it, they were all exterminated, she let out a sigh "I don't think Shippo would be much of help but he helps when his friends are in trouble" she said glaring at Naraku

"If I had helped you he would have appeared" Naraku said still looking at the path to the center "I mean Meneldur he was in here.... His gaze is in you he can't steal your soul like their puppets but he can corrupt you.... He's a corrupted angel"

"Not all the corrupted Angels are like that" Yue took her sword back to her side, she started to walk in the path "Hurry..... let's see if Kikyou is alright like you said.... Upps don't want to worry you" She said in giggles laughing

"I'll accept that I'm worried about her" He said walking by her side

"Huh?" Yue said turning her head to her right side, to see to what he was getting to

"As I won't deny that she attracts me" He said in a serious tone of voice, as always, he had never joked in the time that they had traveled together

"There's more in you than you let the eye see" Yue gazed at him as she half-smiled at him to her utter surprise he half-smiled back, but an actual smile not is usual smirk "I hope we can be good friends and by the way you have a nice smile you should smile more often"

"Yeah, whatever" He replied and looked away from the Ente

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author Notes:** Won't use the sides thingy from now on yay finally_

* * *

Kikyou held Azmaria's hand tightly, she was looking around for everybody, but no sign of them, but there was youki, she saw the source of the youki it was a huge tree in the middle 'So that's the source of the youki and that's making the kekai' she released Azmaria's hand and took an arrow

"Kikyou-Sama where are the others?" Azmaria asked innocently

"I don't know... but they are still alive" dark feather fell from the sky "Meneldur" Kikyou raised her head "I thought that you were faster.... But we came first.... What a shame for someone that has wings.... Don't you think Meneldur?"

"No I don't think so..... but your friends won't come closer... and this is the end of your days Tennyo Priestess Kikyou.... We are two against one" He said annoyingly

"Two? Seems like you haven't learned how to count" She said "And my friends will come"

A female figure came from behind the giant tree "Kikyou we were ordered to end your days here" a green glow covered the female figures hand, crack were heard and a deep scar was opened behind Kikyou, all that could be seen was darkness in the scar "Die Kikyou" a strong wind made of youki pushing Kikyou to the scar, her miko powers gave her more resistance to those type of attacks

Kikyou aimed at the female figure "If I am to die in here I won't die alone" she shot her arrow, but the wind wasn't being purified, the arrow engulfed in miko powers hit the woman in the shoulder, the wind kept on pushing Kikyou until she was thrown 'At least I could hurt her'

Kikyou closed her eyes, she kept on falling until all of her senses were cut, she couldn't hear, couldn't talk, couldn't feel, well she felt the wind but that was all she could feel, all of a sudden she felt strong arms holding her, and all her senses returned, she could hear the persons breathing she opened her eyes, and what she saw was Naraku "What happened?" she asked in concern, she blushed

"Well you were thrown so I came to rescue you" He said calmly, he kept on floating their way out until they could see light

"Wait just a second... you can fly??? Why didn't you told me?? And why didn't you told me that you were a hanyou??" she asked, as he glared at her

"I'll answer when we are done with this" he said they reached the exit, Yue was fighting Meneldur, and Rin was having a glaring fight with the female figure

Naraku and Kikyou landed in a very compromising position, he was holding her with one arm above her waist and his other arm in her left side, her arms were around him above his waist, everyone turned to face them, Rin and Yue were giggling "Aww look how cute they are" Meneldur said teasingly

Kikyou blushed at Meneldur's comment, she saw Yue and Rin grinning at her "What??" Kikyou said, she blushed in a deeper red as their grin grew she turned her head to face Naraku and she found his gaze, and her blush got a lot more deeper, she pushed Naraku and released herself from his embrace

"Kikyou the youki is coming from the tree" Naraku said in a deep tone of voice, she nodded "That tree is also making the kekai...... we can't fight to well..... Yue cause her demon side like me.... Shippo is a Youkai..... Rin's black magic isn't as strong cause the kekai..... it's up to you and Azmaria"

Kikyou nodded again "I just have to aim at the tree.... Then it will be more easy.... But that woman is blocking me"

"Rin you take care of her... and I'll take care of this bastard" Yue said, she went straight to him she slashed him with her sword Nenya, blue energy hit Meneldur he fell and his dark aura was being purified "See told you that you couldn't win this" Yue laughed

"Kaguya why are you doing this?" Naraku said looking at the female figure, her form tensed when he spoke to her, Naraku turned his head to face Rin, he nodded to her and she nodded in return

'How can Naraku know this woman?' Kikyou thought as she took an arrow from her quiver, she aimed 'just one move and this will be done'

Rin ran to Kaguya's right side "So do you know any dark magic?" Rin said, Kaguya kept silent "Then I should teach you some" Rins aura could be felt, it wasn't dark but it wasn't holy her aura was neutral, ice daggers began to for above Rin "Wanna get cold? You should have asked me sooner" the ice daggers went directly to Kaguya, the ice dagger hit her and began to freeze her

"How dare you little bitch" Kaguya's hand that was glowing green threw the wind once again but now directed at Rin, Rin was thrown in the floor, Kaguya changed direction and aimed at Kikyou the wind went directly to Kikyou, Naraku placed himself in front of Kikyou just in time, he slashed the wind with his sword, the wind stopped his tracks it returned to Kaguya, it was with such a strength that it threw her leaving her weak for some seconds

"Now" Naraku said and Kikyou nodded, she shot her arrow and it hit directly in the middle of the tree, light began to surround them then darkness came out of the tree all the youki gathered in front of Kaguya, the youki transformed into a sword, a light ball came out of the tree as well, it got inside Kaguya making her youki more powerful, she got to her feet again

"Thanks fools now you helped me to get my soul and my sword back" Kaguya gave a few steps to her front and took her sword then she placed it to her side "Naraku thanks I knew that you would help me in the end just like old times... I'll see you soon" she began to fly along with Meneldur

Kikyou's gaze got sadder and Naraku noticed, he tried to touch her shoulder but she moved when he was a few inches away from her "Well seems like we did it.... You should have seen Shippo he helped me a lot we managed to combine our powers" Rin said joyfully

"Really.... Well I killed twenty five soul eaters without help" Yue said as she walked along with Rin, Shippo and Azmaria to the exit

Naraku placed himself in front of Kikyou to stop her tracks but she turned to her right he made her turn to face him "What connection do you have with this woman?" she said still not meeting his gaze

"She was a friend..... but her soul got corrupted... her sister sealed her sword and soul in this tree" he said looking down at her "And I'm a hanyou I live in Sumade and I...."

Kikyou was obviously jealous about Kaguya 'That woman treated him like they had something in the past' she thought "You?"

She raised her head to finally meet his gaze, and now his face was a few inches away from hers she blushed "I love you" he said, she could feel his warm breath as soon as she knew his lips were pressed at hers, his arms around her waist she returned his embrace, he licked her lower lip to ask for access, she opened her mouth slowly, and he invaded her wet cavern, the invader was passing through every spot in her wet cavern, it was slowly but passionate, they stopped when Kikyou was breathless

"I..." she said

"I won't force you to love me" he said "Thanks for letting me do that"

"It wasn't a favor" she said while trying to catch her breath "I wanted to do that for a while.... And I like you"

"Well that's how relationships begin by liking... then it grows to love" he said

'I promise that I'll learn how to love you Naraku' she thought "I promise that I will stay alive so I can learn how to love you" she said

"Thanks" he replied, then he pressed his lips against hers this time it was just a lip touch "Let's go" she nodded. They walked all the way to the exit of the forest side by side. When they reached the exit they saw Yue, Rin, Shippo and Azmaria waiting for them. They all slept that night by the forest. Being Illuminated by the moonlight and the stars

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author Notes:_** _Well hope it wasn't too long or too short and that we didn't disappoint you and now we need you to review.... Please review so we can continue with this fic_

_**Sango:** Ops almost forgot unties readers_

_**Miroku: **Sorry_

_**Miroku and Sango: **Here's a present gives cookies to you_

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Come with Me**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**First Encounter**_


	4. Author Notes

Hey we won´t be updating much cuase we are having some problems we can´t finishe chapter 4 cause somehow it looks a lil bit flufy and we don´t want it to be that way and found out that some ppl hate this fic but anyway we´ll keep on working on it and we are still trying to find a beta reader and that´s a problem

**Miroku:** _Sango what about if we post the other chap next week?_

**Sango:** _Houshi we won´t be able to well maybe in two weeks_

**Miroku**: _So you think we can´t?_

**Sango:** _That´s what I said fool_

**Miroku:** _Then let´s make a bet_

**Sango:** _A bet?_

**Miroku:** _Yeah.... the bet it´s that if we end the fic next week you´ll clean up my room_

**Sango:** (_rembers Miroku´s dirty and perverted room that hasn´t been cleaned in 6 months then she screams) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH_

**Miroku:** _uh? Well anyway if we post the fic in two weeks I´ll do wathever you want me to_

**Sango:** (_stops screaming) Ok (thinks of Miroku as her slave and laughs evily)_

_(lights turn off)_

**Sango:** _Houshi turn on the lights right now or I´m gonna kick your ass so hard that you are gonna kiss the moons_

_(they hear a loud scream)_

**Sango:** _what was that houshi?_

**Miroku:**_ I don´t know_

_(lights turn on)_

**Sango:** _Let´s go see_

_(they head up the stairs to the second floor)_

**Miroku:** _Are you sure that it came from here?_

**Sango:** _As sure that you should stop caresing my ass_

**Miroku:** _Let´s see into thta room points to the first room of the left_

_(they enter)_

**Miroku:** _Look there´s nothing weird in this room_

**Sango:** _Houshi you should pay closer attention to things look (points at the bed it has something big covered with a blanket)_

_(they walk to it)_

**Sango:** _take the blanket off_

**Miroku:** _Ok (takes the blanket off)_

_(Sango screams)_

**Miroku:** _What´s that thing? A mutant bug that grew like that?_

**Sango:** _No_

_(the thing has a knife on its throat)_

**Miroku:** _A monster?_

**Sango:** _Wrong again_

**Miroku:** _A dead youkai?_

**Sango:** (_Sango pokes the youkai with her finger) oh my god (screams then takes a desinfectant out of her pocket and uses it all on her finger)_

**Miroku:** _What is it then?_

**Sango:** _It´s worse than all the things you said it´s.... it´s.... Kagome_

_(Miroku and Sango run out of the house in chibi form screaming like crazy)_

Well hope you liked that small momet and that it got you entertained a little bit

burns Kgome Plushie on background

Tha plushie gave me the shivers well c ya soon oh an if one of you wat to be my beta reader just tell me cuz I really need one

Sorry tot he people that like Kagome I hate her sorry again to the people that like her

C ya soon


End file.
